


Blood Oath

by sabrinaclyatt



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrinaclyatt/pseuds/sabrinaclyatt
Summary: A blood oath, they swear to never move against each other. They thought they would never have to, then fate slapped them in the face.When on different sides, they still don't want to.Even if they should.





	Blood Oath

For Dumbledore and Grindelwald, they are both too proud and too stubborn, for their story to have any ending other than tragedy.

They are strong, proud. They believe they can shape the world as they like, for they are such powerful wizards. When they were younger, they thought that together, nothing can bring them down. 

They were right, they just never realized that, they have different goals, and they wouldn't be together in the future.

Two of the strongest wizards together, they can do anything. 

Two of the strongest wizards against each other, well, they are stuck fighting each other. Both of them didn't know if it's a good thing or not, that they cannot fight each other, at least not directly.

Grindelwald has the blood oath, it is important of him, of course, for Dumbledore cannot come at him directly.

But there's something more. 

If it's just a tool that is useful, it'd be locked in a box with all kinds of magic making sure it will not be stolen or destroyed.

But Grindelwald kept it near him all the time, hanging in front of his chest, in the pocket next to his heart, on him.

For he had not seen his once closet friend, someone more than just a friend, for a long, long time. The oath represents all the time he wish he could go back to, which he can't.

Dumbledore did not have the blood oath, but he has a mirror in Hogwarts.

Erised.

The mirror he warned people not to indulge in.

How he indulged in it himself.

Whenever he has free time, which is about every night, he goes in front of the mirror, and watches the best time of his life. 

Two young yet powerful wizards, together.

Sometimes in bed, sometimes just talking about the future they had looked forward to so much at the time.

When Newt brought him the oath, Dumbledore is happy to see something he cherished so much, but also heart wrenched at the fact that Grindelwald cared so little of it to let Newt to be able to steal it.

Newt asked him if it could be destroyed. 

Probably. Never be too definite about anything magic related.

But the question is not whether it can be destroyed, it is whether or not Dumbledore is willing to destroy it.

For their own dream, they will not hesitate to kill each other to achieve their plan. 

The fact that they can't, is kind of a relieve on both sides. 

They both will kill the other, if it comes down to it. They both want to win. 

But they never even dare to think about how to live in a world, without one another.

"Can't live with him, can't live without him."


End file.
